unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
The promised future
|details = There's a commission for you from a man named Elias Ashmole. He wants to talk to you face to face. Go meet him in the Tavern |step1 = /To keep his promise/London/Ashmole in Tavern/ You've been asked to bring Tradescant to the promised city. The childhood friends of Tradescant are happily encouraging Tradescant, who is starting to learn not to fear confrontation or run from regreet. Having confirmed that the city in the drawing is real, we will set sail, with Tradescant's friends wishing us a safe journey. Head to port. |step2 = /I'll be going/London/Ashmole near Port Official/ With 15 years' worth of tension gone, Justine and Ashmole wish Tradescant a safe journey for the first time as he leaves to fulfil his promise. With new purpose, Tradscant boards the ship. Your goal is Hangzhou, in East Asia. Once you get there, you'll begin your search. |step3 = /The Upper Capital in ruins/Hangzhou/Tradescant near Port Offical/ Upon reaching Hanghzou, you meet a family involved with the Records of the Three Kingdoms. Tradescant shows them the drawing and gives them all the information he has. It's suggested that it may be the Upper Capital. However, it has long since been abondoned and returned to grasslands. Seeing Tradescant disappointed, the scholar suggests that he should visit the Archives. |step4 = /To the Upper Capital/Hangzhou/Tradescant in Archives/ There is a rumor that someone has seen the Upper Capital. It's hard to believe, but when one is investigating the Yuan Dynasty, it's possible to simply find yourself in the ruins. The scholar advises you to investigate step by step. First, go the Archives and research the Yuan Dynasty. |step5 = 1/What used to be the Upper Capital/Hangzhou/read Archaeology/ ...The Yuan Dynasty had a multi-capital system and had a Great Capital, Upper Capital, and Lower Capital. Before establishing the dynasty, Kublai Khan had an administrative and military encampment on the Alph River, and later made that the Upper Capital. When the Yuan Dynasty was destroyed, the city was abandoned and the nomads returned to the grasslands, leaving only the remains of the castle. |step6 = 1/The personality of a nomadic state/Hangzhou/read Archaeology/ The emperor of the Yuan Dynasty would travel to the Upper Capital in the spring to avoid the heat of summer, and return to the Great Capital, now called Beijing, in the autumn. The Yuan Dynasty was the predecessor to the Mongol Empire, and its nomadic roots showed in the way they traveled every season and used tents. The Upper Capital was surrounded by grasslands, and transport was difficult. |step7 = 1/The traveler, Marco Polo/Hangzhou/read Archaeology/ Shortly after the establishment of the Yuan Dynasty, Europeans came to visit the Great and Upper Capitals. The traveler was very impressed by the luxury and splendor of the cities and, when he eventually went back to Europe, told everyone about it. Because of this man, we call the Great Capital "Cambuluc," and the Upper Capital "Shangdu," or "Xanadu." |step8 = /To the future/Hangzhou/Tradescant in Archives/ As you were investigating, you found yourself almost drawn to the mysterious city, which looks very much like Tradescant's mother's drawing. Having fulfille his promise to his friends, Tradescant resolves to travel the world now to leave a mark on future generations. Hopefully you can do the same. |step9 = /The promised future/Xanadu/Tradescant/ With help from friends, Tradescant was able to fulfil his old promise. You've watched him change for the better, and your work here is done. Before you leave, investigate this strange town a little more. You don't know when you can return again. |stepfinal = /Xanadu/central/ |discoXP = 1440 |cardXP = 720 |reportXP = |reportfame = |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |item2 = Unknown lands exploration permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Xanadu. |seaarea = Western East Asia }}